


Meet the Brother

by CarrotCesca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Zeke is a baseball player
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: Very much 90s Hollywood style family drama between university student Eren, his police fiancee Levi and his quirky brother who's a baseball superstar.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Meet the Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366729) by [CarrotCesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca)



1.  
吉克·耶格尔用浴巾擦了擦金发上残留的水珠。他刚刚从更衣室的洗浴间里出来，一只手托着折叠整理好的球服和帽子，一只手拿起钥匙正要打开锁柜的门。  
吉克今天的心情并不怎么好，他所在的雷贝里欧战士队3：4输给了帕拉迪斯冒险者，而他作为队长和主力投手，赛后不仅要硬着头皮接受采访，还挨了主教练马加特的一通训话。“那个老头子，用得着那么凶吗？”吉克一边套上从锁柜里拿出来的T恤，一边嘟囔道。“又不是这场输了就失去进世界大赛的机会了，接下来还有两——”  
“嘟——嘟——”柜子里的手机传来两声短信提醒震动，吉克瞥了一眼——  
旁边正坐在长椅上穿鞋的莱纳突然听到一阵乒铃乓啷声，他转头一看，吉克正双手颤抖地握着手机，两眼紧盯着屏幕。  
“队长，你怎么回事？”莱纳疑惑地问道。  
“是我弟弟。”吉克激动地说。“莱纳你快看，我弟弟给我发短信了！”说着将手机送到莱纳面前。短信内容就一个字：哥。  
“就这样？”莱纳一脸无奈地看了他的队长一眼。“他只发了一个字，队长你的表情简直比我们赢下世界大赛都要激动了。”  
“哦？”刚刚换好常服的贝尔托特也凑了过来。“是队长经常提起的那个在外地读大学的弟弟艾伦吗？”  
“就是他。诶，你们连他名字都记住了？”  
“以你提起他的频率，我觉得球场扫地的大爷都知道你弟弟姓甚名谁了。”  
“这条明显没发完。”吉克仍旧盯着手机。“你们说，他为什么突然给我发短信？”  
“谁知道呢。”莱纳耸了耸肩。“说不定是来找你要钱的。”  
“我巴不得他找我要钱呢！这小子，非要跟我犟，说什么想要经济独立，自从搬去外州读大学了就没找我要过一分——”  
手机又传来一声短信提醒，盯着屏幕的吉克表情却僵住了。  
屏幕上显示：哥，我要结婚了。  
-  
“他那次来学校看我的时候，喝醉了酒在街上闹事，把所有看起来稍微圆一些的垃圾都当成棒球乱扔，还边扔边说什么’我是世界第一投手’，最后进了警察局，这事媒体都报道了呢，你没印象了吗？”艾伦回忆道，双手将方向盘微微向左偏了一些。他的车正行驶在帕拉迪斯到雷贝里欧的州际高速公路上。  
“没印象，帕拉迪斯大学每周末都有几个因为发酒疯进局子的小鬼，我哪记得住是谁。”坐在副驾驶座上的男人说。他体格比艾伦矮小，样子却成熟不少。  
“唔，我也是因为进警察局保释他才遇到你的哦。”  
“这个我倒是记得。”  
“……可你真没见过他？电视上也没见过？”  
“都跟你说了我不看棒球，我对体育不感兴趣。”  
“好吧，不过从此之后我就不让他来看我了。”艾伦眨了眨眼。“其实有时候感觉自己挺过分的。他再怎么不靠谱，也是我唯一还在世的亲人了啊。”  
“所以你不惜浪费我一个星期的年假，也一定要带我跑这一趟？”  
“嗯，我觉得很重要。”艾伦郑重地点了点头。“毕竟，婚礼不可能不邀请他——你不也一样这么觉得吗，利威尔？”艾伦看了看自己的一身T恤牛仔，忍不住腾出一只手，摸向利威尔身上一丝不苟的西服和领结。“这种天气还穿正装，也不嫌热。”  
“毕竟他也算是我们半个媒人了，怎么都得——”他话没说完，突然被艾伦拽住领结偷亲了一口。“——喂喂——艾伦，专心开车！”  
艾伦笑着放开了他。  
“别还没见着你哥，你先因为出个车祸全身粉碎脑浆炸裂了。这个责任我可担不起。”利威尔摸着自己刚被亲过的嘴唇，虽然嘴上不饶人，心底却像蜂蜜瓶洒了一般甜丝丝的。  
-  
车停在一栋豪华别墅的正门前方。  
“棒球明星挣得可真多啊。”利威尔打量了一下眼前这栋装潢考究的建筑和它周边的花园，感叹道。  
“这不奇怪。”艾伦边在手机上发短信边说。“吉克是联盟最厉害的投手之一。”  
艾伦刚按下发送键，别墅里就传来一阵叮叮咚咚的声音。大门在十秒之后开了。  
“艾伦，欢迎回来——”穿着花衬衫和休闲裤，一看就像刚刚洗了个澡的吉克张开双臂正想拥抱他的弟弟，然后他就看到了旁边正挠着头发的利威尔，一双无神的死鱼眼漠然地看着他。吉克保持张开双臂的姿势愣在了原地。  
“是你？”


	2. 2

帕拉迪斯是座大学城，大学的建筑星星点点分布在城市的各个角落，整个城市不大，只有一条贯穿始终的主干道，每到比赛日的夜晚，这里便热闹起来，成群结队的学生们会结伴来到酒吧休闲放松，同时在大屏幕里观看当地的骄傲——获得过3次世界大赛总冠军的帕拉迪斯冒险者队的棒球比赛。  
送别上晚课的艾伦之后，吉克压低他的帽檐，跟着学生的人流走进了帕拉迪斯的一家酒吧。  
无论是周围观赛的学生还是酒保，注意力都在焦灼的比赛上，并没认出他这位来自帕拉迪斯死敌球队的当家明星——看来他特意戴的隐形眼镜还挺有效果——吉克心里暗喜，他可是因为手腕受伤必须停赛修养，才好不容易抽出时间过来看看亲爱的弟弟，他并不想给弟弟造成什么麻烦，不过随着一杯又一杯的威士忌下肚，满足地看到酒吧大屏幕上冒险者队的比分愈加落后，他的心态似乎也有了些微妙的改变，他不记得自己喝了多少酒，只记得昏昏沉沉地买了单，然后昏昏沉沉地在大街上晃荡，心底却有一种难以言表的兴奋感。抬头一看，周围是逐渐模糊的，颜色混成一片直至仿若水银泻地的霓虹灯，恍惚间吉克感觉自己置身于万众瞩目的球场中央，周围都是为他鼓掌欢呼的球迷，他鬼使神差地捡起路边的绿化带的碎石——棒球——朝着周围从酒吧里鱼贯而出的学生——捕手们，啊，为什么会有这么多捕手，吉克想——投掷过去。  
好球！  
看来恢复训练的效果不错，吉克想着，嘴角渐渐裂开。  
“我是全、全世界，嗝——”吉克嚷嚷道，他完全没注意学生们正惊叫着四散奔逃。“——最厉、厉害的投手！”  
他似乎听到有人喊出了他的名字，他们是在为他欢呼吗？吉克想着，又抓起一把碎石。“你们是来、来看世界第一投、投手表演的吗？看好了——”  
完美投掷！  
他似乎听到周围响起了警笛的声音，他们也是来看他比赛的吗？看到没，马加特老头。吉克心里想着。这么多人来观赏我的球技。重回主力位置，应该指日可待了吧！  
“我要进行一次完美比赛！”吉克呐喊道，又抓起一把碎石——一颗棒球——这个棒球的形状有些奇怪，吉克想——朝一群穿着制服的击球手们投掷过去。  
那些穿着制服的击球手们似乎停在原地动不了了，看到这等场景，吉克哈哈大笑。“艾伦你也在看电视直播吗？看哥哥给你表演完美比——”吉克还没说出“赛”字，就感觉自己的后颈被什么东西重重磕了一下，手腕也在下一秒被反绑拷住。吉克感到周围模糊的景象变得明晰，混沌的意识也逐渐清醒过来。  
“麻烦死了……哪里来的渣滓……”一个声音从吉克背后响起。  
吉克惊恐地转过身，映入眼帘的是一位个子不高的警员，那人一只手锁住吉克的手铐，另一只手扳在他肩头，面容清秀，神色却充满厌恶与不屑。  
“喂！你们几个。”那人说着狠踹了一下吉克的膝盖，他“扑通”一声跪在地上。“把这个酒疯子押回警局。我还得去一趟西边，刚刚埃尔文打电话过来说有人报案。”  
“是！阿克曼警长。”  
“至于你。”阿克曼冷笑一声，又踹了吉克一脚。“就在看守所里好好享受吧。”说完便快步离去。只留下周围窃窃私语的学生们和不知为什么很快便得到消息赶过来的体育媒体记者。  
一阵混杂着懊悔和屈辱的情绪骤然升腾上吉克的大脑。他大概永远也忘不了这张带给他极大耻辱的脸。  
所幸自己不是常驻帕拉迪斯。吉克心想。回去之后，大概就永远见不到这个人了吧，太好了。  
-  
这是两年前发生的事情。  
现在，这个人成了他最亲爱的弟弟的未婚夫，正穿着西装堂而皇之地坐在吉克新买的大理石餐桌的对面——还皱着眉头拿出随身携带的一次性消毒手巾擦了擦桌子。  
简直把这里当成自己家了。真是欺人太甚！吉克感觉自己处于一种随时都要爆炸的状态。  
“原来你们俩是这样认识的吗？哈哈哈，真是好巧啊。”艾伦的笑声打断了吉克自顾自的恼怒。他抬眼望去，他的弟弟正一脸柔情蜜意地凝视着利威尔，还伸手帮他捋了捋耳边的一撮碎发。一副热恋中的情侣姿态——真令人恶心。  
“不。”利威尔抓住艾伦不太安分的手，将它按在桌上，他的神色也不太自然。“在今天之前我真的不认识你哥哥。我完全不记得他的模样，也不记得我和他交过手。理解一下吧，我们每天要处理很多案子，要是我不分轻重地记住每一个酒鬼的长相，大脑内存早就不够用了。”  
“酒鬼？”吉克不满地反驳。“我一个爱惜身体的运动员，怎么可能经常喝酒。那时候不过是因为见到艾伦太激动了才多喝了点。”  
“你那天可把我坑惨咯——不过现在想起来，我还得对你说声谢谢。”艾伦话锋一转。“如果你没出这档子事，或许我现在还不认识利威尔呢。那时候——”  
-  
帕拉迪斯警局前台。  
“……不是什么大问题，只要把手续填好交够保释金，你就能把他领回去了。”  
“嗯。”穿着绿色夹克的少年面前摆着一大堆表格，他低着头，神色焦急，笔速飞快。  
“你真是吉克·耶格尔的弟弟？”站在少年对面的是位戴着眼镜扎着高马尾的女警。她饶有兴致地问道。  
“不然呢。还有谁会大半夜跑过来专门给他做的烂事擦屁股？”  
“好吧。我印象中他只专注比赛，没什么花边新闻，还以为他是个洁身自好的人呢。”  
“那是因为他很无聊，私生活也没什么好曝光的——当然，现在有了，感谢帕拉迪斯警局，他明天能上体育头条啦——噢，填好了。”少年把一大摞纸推到警官面前，同时从他的斜挎包里抽出一张证件拍在纸上。“这是我的驾照，您看看吧。”  
“好的。艾伦·耶格尔……”警官念道。“17岁？这……”  
“怎么了？”  
“实在抱歉。未成年人的签名不具有法律效应，需要监护人来签字才可以。你可以打电话给你的父母——”  
“早去世了，吉克就是我的监护人。”  
“其他成年亲属比如舅舅和姑——”  
“没有。”  
警官有些内疚地看着艾伦。艾伦的绿眼睛直视着她，神色自若，看起来没有丝毫转圜和退缩的样子。气氛变得相当尴尬。  
这时候门口突然传来一声爆响，打破了沉默。  
“韩吉警官！”  
艾伦回头一望，一位棕发女警正扶着另一位左肩被血迹浸湿的警员。  
“怎么回事？”名唤韩吉的眼镜女警跑到门前。“怎么不直接送医院，还回来做什么？”  
“刚刚在车上发生的，犯人不知怎的开了手铐的锁，拿起刀就往奥路欧脖子上砍。多亏利威尔警长反应快，帮他挡下了这一刀并且制服了犯人。”棕发警官边喘气边说，她缓缓地卸下肩上的重量，将利威尔妥当地安置在离门口很近的沙发上。“那时候车已经离警局很近了，谷歌地图说最近的医院也要一个小时才能开到，我们几个商量了一下决定不改变路线。”  
“辛苦你了，佩特拉。”韩吉安慰道。“但我们现在还是得赶快——”  
“这不算什么，只是利威尔警长他……”佩特拉急切地说。“我们的急诊室呢？医生还在吗？”  
”就是因为他今天请假我才叫你赶紧送医院检查啊！“  
“我……没事……”利威尔额头冒着冷汗，声若蚊蝇。  
“血都没止住也能叫没事？”艾伦打断了几个警官的谈话。他快步走到利威尔跟前，单膝跪地，伸手便把已经染成暗红色的警服撕破一个大洞。他睁大眼睛，扒开衣服，凝神屏息地观察着伤口，两秒后说：“在送医院之前必须处理——除非你们想看他被截肢。”  
“哪里来的小鬼……”利威尔虚弱地说，他想挥手赶走艾伦，却发现自己没有举起手臂的力气。  
“你们有双氧水吗？碘酒也行。我这里有一些用得上的器械和纱布。”艾伦说着从斜挎包里掏出一个小型急救盒。  
佩特拉带着疑问望了韩吉一眼，见韩吉点了点头，才说：“有，我去拿。”  
-  
“这样就可以了。”艾伦剪下缠在利威尔肩上的最后一段纱布。“你们快送他去医院吧。”  
“真有你的，艾伦。”韩吉拍了拍他的肩。“哪里学的呀。”  
“我是帕拉迪斯大学的医学院预科生，初学者而已。”艾伦沉默了一下，又说：“父亲在去世之前开诊所，我也算是耳濡目染。”  
“总之我们得先走了，不过你哥哥……”  
“救人命要紧。反正他再蹲两个小时也死不了。”艾伦耸了耸肩。“我在这儿等你们，对了，我的签字——”  
“我得直说，你刚刚表现得比成年人还要成熟，而且你再过几个月就满十八岁了不是吗？”  
艾伦正想张开嘴说点什么，却感到袖口被人狠狠扯了一下，跌坐在沙发上。他转过头一看，是那个受伤的利威尔警官。  
“小鬼……”他的声音听起来比之前平稳些了。“电话给我……改天请你吃饭。”  
他们俩现在离得很近，艾伦终于有机会仔细端详利威尔的脸，他不得不承认，那张脸相当英俊。  
“好啊，我的电话是——”  
-  
“所以这就是我在看守所多呆了5个小时的原因啰？”吉克翻了个白眼，感觉内心有些不是滋味。  
“没错。挺合理的不是吗？”艾伦叉起盘子里的一小块牛排，随意地说。  
“是。而且真的很浪漫。太浪漫啦！”吉克讽刺道，他抬眼看了看艾伦，对方正忙着享受面前的食物，似乎根本没在意他的语气。  
“……我吃饱了。”坐在吉克斜对面的利威尔语气机械地说，显然是发觉了吉克的不快。  
啊，他能听出来也不坏。我这里不欢迎他。吉克心想。我亲爱的弟弟怎么能随便被个比他大十多岁的中年人拐跑呢。他才刚满十九岁啊……又不能伤害他……得想个办法让他看清楚老男人都有多么无耻——他的脑海里闪现出他那个讨厌的父亲的影子——对，都像他一样无耻……该怎么做呢……  
吉克在心里酝酿着一个计划。


	3. 3

吉克在心里酝酿着一个计划——却想不出什么好主意。  
看着自己亲爱的弟弟和旁边的臭脸矮子一副卿卿我我的样子，即使吉克再蠢，也明白想要硬拆是绝不可行的，兴许还会适得其反——想到艾伦甚至可能会和自己决裂，吉克不禁打了个寒战，不，那决不能发生，他再讨厌那个臭矮子都不行。  
他沉下一口气，决定改变战略思路，收起自己的战斗姿态。  
吉克抬了抬眼镜，开始执行计划的第一步——收集信息。  
“阿克曼先生——”  
“利威尔。”黑发男人纠正吉克。他挑起眉毛，显然对那个过于正式和生疏的称呼有些不满。  
“利威尔。你和艾伦结婚之后计划做什么？”  
那人不知怎的突然笑了一声。“你倒是给个时间限制啊。结婚十年也是之后，婚礼当晚——”他意味深长地看了艾伦一眼。“也是之后。”艾伦的眼睛立刻转向他，捋了捋自己额边的碎发，左手无名指上镶着绿宝石的订婚戒若隐若现，还张嘴无声地说了些吉克看不清的口形暗语。  
吉克假装听不懂利威尔话里的性暗示，继续道：“大概两年？毕竟艾伦也要两年才大学毕业啊。”  
不动声色地提醒他和艾伦之间惊人的年龄差，干得漂亮，吉克！他忍不住在内心夸赞自己一秒。  
“唔，说的是。”利威尔点头，吉克看不出他表情的变化。“这两年我想先努力工作，两年之后我差不多攒够钱了，会辞职去念大学。”  
“到时候我正好毕业，找到和利威尔同个城市的工作也很方便。”艾伦补充道。  
“等等……”吉克皱起了眉。“你没读过大学？”  
“我可以解释。”艾伦立刻说。“他——”  
“没关系，艾伦。”利威尔摆手示意道。“我不是正当清白的富家子弟，家里出不起供我读书的钱。但这不是什么值得羞耻的事情，靠出身的才是些没卵蛋的家伙。”  
怪不得。吉克心想。这人一看就不像科班出身，估计是在社会上摸爬滚打多年靠着自己打架的经验阴差阳错混进警局的——可能也正是因为这些应付混乱的经验让他在事业上顺风顺水平步青云——事业稳定了就开始像每一个老男人那样，妄想开枝散叶建立家庭——于是就盯上了他正值妙龄的可爱弟弟——真令人恶心。  
“我喜欢你的态度，我觉得很酷。”艾伦道。“你不这样认为吗？哥哥。”  
吉克鬼使神差地差点说出“我也是”，但不，不行，无论有多酷，他配不上我弟弟的理由又多了一条。吉克狠狠摇了摇头，脑子里忽然冒出了一个绝妙的点子。  
“你要去哪所学校读书？”  
“西海岸的S大。”  
“嚯，很贵的私立名校啊。”  
“其实今年他已经通过申请和考试拿到录取资格了，可惜学校只愿意出一部分奖学金。”艾伦道。  
“两年之后再来一次不就行了，有什么好沮丧的。“利威尔抚摸着艾伦的肩，随意地说。  
“我有点诧异。”吉克努力让自己的语气显得不那么讽刺。“在那所大学念四年加上生活费顶多也就30多万，你都工作十多年了，拿不出这点存款吗？”  
“在遇到这小子之前，我从来没考虑过自己的未来，一向有多少花多少。”利威尔的语气平铺直叙，看上去丝毫没有发怒的迹象。“追求自己早就搁浅的梦想这种事情更是无稽之谈。但现在不一样了，自从——”  
“打住。”吉克举起了双手。“改天再跟我讲你感人的恋爱故事吧。”他停顿了一下，又道：“不过，我可以帮你。”  
利威尔抬起头，疑惑地打量着他。  
“我愿意赞助你的所有学杂费用，你这个秋天就能去实现你的梦想，不用费事冒风险再去考一次，我这是在为你考虑，我知道S大录取率非常低，我记得是……0.3%？”吉克以他所能想象到的最恳切的语气道，他感到自己现在像个帮助客户分析案例的顶级职业规划咨询师。“艾伦说你是个天才，我百分之百相信他，但，按你过去的履历，我实在不敢确定你的天赋在不在念书上，所以，把握这次机会？”  
利威尔低头思考些许，而后抬头直视着吉克。“你就这么肯为一个陌生人让30万打水漂吗，这可不是个小数目。”  
“对于你来说可能不是，但你知道，顶级棒球运动员的薪资是按周算的吗？”吉克推了推眼镜，正色道。“我的周薪是15万，这还不算我代言广告接受采访赚的钱。你那30多万的学费也就是我随便扔几个球的事情。”  
利威尔不屑地哼了一声。“条件是什么？”  
“你必须推迟和艾伦的婚期。”  
利威尔倏地从饭桌上站了起来，正要开口，却听到艾伦抢先说：“这听起来很棒不是吗？你终于能去实现你的梦想了！”  
利威尔望向艾伦，一脸惊讶，他瞥了一眼吉克，发现对方同样是一副惊愕的表情。  
“艾伦，我这也是为你考虑，两年异地恋会发生的变数太多。”吉克语重心长地说。“我愿意支持利威尔完成他的学业，但我也不想看你吃亏。毕竟我对恋爱结婚这种事没什么兴趣，兴许会独身一辈子，我的遗产到时候都——”  
“喂喂，你们当着我的面聊这些话合适吗？”利威尔一脸无奈地说。“需不需要我回避一下？”说完便转身离去，噔噔噔地上了楼梯，关上了客房的房门。  
艾伦仍旧保持着他之前的姿势，垂下了他的眼睛，语气平静地说：“我明白了，谢谢你吉克。”  
“遗产那句话，我是说真的。”  
艾伦抬起头，会说话的绿眼睛直视着吉克，吉克却读不懂眼波里的表情，那双生动的眼睛是从什么时候开始学会藏事的呢。吉克也记不清了。  
吉克的表情松弛下来。“你该早点告诉我你在考虑结婚的。”  
“你说得对，哥哥。我会去劝劝利威尔，明天给你答复好吗。”  
-  
“你刚刚说的都是真心话吗？这也……太不像你了。”利威尔坐在床沿，轻轻抚摸着艾伦的头发。他喜欢这个角度，能居高临下地观察爱人秀美精致的五官。艾伦半闭着双眼，鼻翼微微翕动，表情沉醉。利威尔甚至能数清他睫毛的根数。  
艾伦睁开那双碧绿的猫眼，嘴唇顺着性器的轮廓退到最顶端。  
“我只是不想和吉克浪费口舌。他在胡说八道。”艾伦说着，又伸出舌头在柱身上重重地一舔。“又是要帮你付学费又是异地恋什么的，不过想找个理由不让你和我结婚罢了，和他争吵没有任何意义——不过，他有一点说得很对，如果这真是你想要的，你就不该放弃这次机会。”  
艾伦低下头，又一次努力地把整个下身吞到根部，利威尔趁机将艾伦落在耳边的长发撩到脑后。  
“如果这意味着放弃你呢？”  
“你为什么要被他的规则绕进去啊。”艾伦的语气似乎略微有些不悦，他停下了嘴上的动作，转而用手环住上下移动继续施加按压。“管他说什么鬼话呢，我这辈子要和谁过又不是他决定得了的，大不了不要他的钱直接走人。”  
说是这样说，艾伦的表情里却明显带着困惑和恼怒，利威尔察觉到了这一点。  
“不，不是钱的问题。”利威尔按住了艾伦的手臂，停下了他手上的动作。“你其实在乎他的看法，艾伦。你想让他认可我。”  
艾伦低下头，沉默了五秒后道：“你说得对。”说着忽然伸手往前一推，利威尔还没反应过来便发现自己已经倒在松软的床垫之上。艾伦扯下他已经解开拉链的西裤，翻身跪坐在利威尔的双腿之间，臀部轻轻摩擦着男人高昂的性器。他微微偏着头，眼神朦胧，黑发散乱。  
“你在做什么……”利威尔直起身，双手摸向艾伦纤细而结实的腰。此情此景令他血脉贲张，却又有些顾虑。  
“做我们一直在做的事呀。”艾伦拉住利威尔的领带，把玩了一会儿才慢慢解开。“我真不敢相信你居然会和吉克开那个新婚之夜的玩笑，说得就好像我们有什么体位没尝试过一样。”  
“今天也要做全套？你哥哥说不定就在隔壁房间。”  
“润滑都做好了，可不能这么浪费了啊。”艾伦边说边解开利威尔衬衫上的纽扣。“而且，如果真是那样，那不是更刺激了吗？”  
利威尔无奈地叹了口气，手从腰背滑到艾伦的头上，微微施力，艾伦便顺势低头吻上了他的嘴唇。  
“真拿你没办法。”利威尔笑道。  
“我和吉克都不是什么内心纯净的人。他喜欢绕弯子，而我……”艾伦正调整着姿势，一只手握住利威尔的下身，另一只手撑在他的肩上，对准自己的入口缓缓坐下。利威尔不太明白艾伦为什么忽然提起这茬。“……但你不一样，你总是这么坦诚又耿直。”艾伦捧住利威尔的脸又一次吻了上去。“我怎么会这么喜欢你呢。”  
“闭嘴。”说着他往上一顶，引得长发青年发出一声醉人的呻吟。“真喜欢我，现在就让我爽。”他俯在艾伦的耳边说。  
很快房间里就只剩下喘息声和床垫偶尔的吱呀响声了。  
-  
利威尔醒过来的时候，发现昨晚乱甩在地的衣服已经工工整整地折好放在床头柜。他顺手摸了摸床的另一边，艾伦不在。  
他换上新的T恤和短裤，取出随身携带的茶包，用书桌上的咖啡机泡了一杯红茶。拿着茶杯下楼梯时，他看见了坐在客厅沙发上的金发男人。  
“早啊。”吉克说。  
“艾伦呢？”  
“出门散步去了。”  
“他没这个习惯。”  
“……”  
“所以发生了什么？”  
“我和他吵了一架。”  
“因为我吗？”  
“啊，是呢。”  
利威尔没再说话，慢慢走下楼梯，在吉克旁边的沙发上坐了下来。  
“他真的很爱你，居然肯为你找我要钱。”吉克说。“要知道他去读书这几年里，从来没主动找我要过一分钱。”  
“我不需要你的施舍。”利威尔说。“非要认为我是专门勾引艾伦来图你的财产也随便吧，毕竟你挣得确实比我多。”  
“你说，艾伦会不会因此讨厌我啊。”吉克捏紧了手里的棒球。  
“真讨厌你他就不会回来。”  
“是嘛。”吉克双手抱臂，朝后一仰，重心卸在沙发靠背上。他想起艾伦夺门而出之前说的最后一句话。“我已经是个成年人了，随时都可以在帕拉迪斯直接和利威尔登记，你说我为什么还非得专门回来一趟？为什么呢哥哥？专门回来看你变着法子羞辱我的未婚夫吗？”  
他以这样的姿势思考了很久，直到他听到利威尔问道：“喂，你看电视吗？”  
“好啊。”吉克打开电视。“不过我家电视只有棒球节目。”  
“是吗？我怎么没发现。”利威尔往电视屏幕一指，吉克才发现平时24小时不间断的雷贝里欧体育台现在正在插播一则新闻，说流窜犯罪团伙最近在雷贝里欧作乱提醒市民注意安全。三分钟后新闻插播完毕，又回归了棒球比赛重播。  
“看，那个很帅的投手就是我。”吉克指着电视里那个站在球场中央的人说。  
“我看不懂，不过你可以给我解释。”  
“棒球分成攻方和守方，一共有……”吉克开始喋喋不休地聊起了他最熟悉的话题。利威尔其实并没听懂多少，但还是一边喝着红茶，一边时不时点头。

艾伦直到晚上都没有回来。  
“他的手机打了很多次都不通，很可能没电了。”利威尔道。“我觉得我们应该报警。”  
“嗯。”吉克拿出手机，忽然收到一条新的短信提醒，是马加特发的，今天不是休息日吗？难道专门发消息提醒我们明天集训？  
他看了看短信的内容。  
“用不着了。”吉克的语气低沉得像是死了一样。“你收拾一下，和我一起去一趟警局。”  
“艾伦被绑架了。”


	4. 4.

严格来说，雷贝里欧并不是个治安良好的城市，与以学生为主的小城帕拉迪斯不一样，雷贝里欧更繁华，市民构成也更加鱼龙混杂。报纸上总是时常出现各种奇奇怪怪的新闻。公众人物的家属被绑架勒索这种事情，吉克曾经也在新闻里读到过好几次。上一次被绑架的是一位歌手的女儿，吉克努力回忆了一下当时的新闻，他记得尽管歌手给出了绑匪要求的赎金数额，但她的女儿最后还是被……

“吉克，你发什么呆呢？在听我说话吗？”一声怒吼把吉克从恐惧的漩涡里拉回了现实。吉克定睛一看，对面坐着两个人。一位是比他稍矮一些的中年男人，头上戴着印有雷贝里欧战士队队标的棒球帽。他的教练蒂奥·马加特。另一位则是身材高挑的短发女性，她很面熟，吉克想了一会儿才反应过来她是谁。

“耶雷娜，你怎么也在这儿。”

“最近没什么爆炸性的体育新闻，报社很不景气，所以我找了份兼职。”耶雷娜说。“帮警局做点记录，如果他们允许，有时候还能顺便搞到可以发布的素材什么的。有一阵子没见了吉克，你……”耶雷娜本想问候一句你还好吗，但吉克看起来显然不好，她将快到嘴边的关切咽了下去。“你不要着急，警察他们在隔壁做最后的准备工作，很快就会过来和我们说明的。”

吉克现在正和利威尔，马加特，耶雷娜一起坐在雷贝里欧市立警局的特别会客室里。

他听到坐在对面的马加特说：“绑匪显然是冲着你来的，但他们不知道你的联系方式，于是消息直接发到了老板那里去。那时我正在和几个助教开战术会议，老板一个电话打过来可把我们急坏了，毕竟球队上到老板下到清洁工都知道你有多宝贝你那个弟弟——叫什么名字来着——哦，对，艾伦。真是见鬼了，偏要在这个紧要关头——”

“教练。”吉克打断了他。“我要请假。”

“知道你会这么说。”马加特无奈地摊了摊手。“我除了准假之外还能怎么做呢？以你现在这状态，回来训练肯定也一样心不在焉。”中年男人站起身，开始来回踱步，看起来相当焦虑。

“恕我直言，马加特先生。”耶雷娜道。“我以自己多年体育记者的声誉打包票，吉克就算状态不佳，也强过其他投手很多。”

“你是担心吉克被拿下首发名单吗？记者小姐。我也不想这样。”马加特无奈道。

“是的，我想在球场上见到他。”耶雷娜的双眼流露出崇拜的光芒。“他的投球技巧总是让我目眩神迷。”

吉克的身旁传来一个像是故意打喷嚏的声音，他知道那是利威尔努力憋住了笑。

“唉，只希望这事尽早结束，三天之后的主场比赛会决定我们今年能不能拿到进世界大赛的名额，今年的牛棚本来就伤病众多，你这个Ace怎么能再缺席呢。”

“能不能尽早结束又不是我能决定的。”吉克摇头道。“实际上，这种事情根本就不该发生。”他望向一旁和他同坐一张沙发上的利威尔。黑发男人翘着二郎腿，表情里看不到一丝慌张的神色，他觉察到了吉克的目光，没好气地问：“看我干嘛？”

“没什么，我只是在想，如果雷贝里欧的警察都像你一样的话，艾伦是不是也不至于被绑架了——尽管你很粗鲁。”

“你可真会说话。不加最后那句能死吗？”利威尔翻了个白眼。“想让雷贝里欧的警察都和我一样，你要求也太高了点。”

“我实话实说而已，艾伦遇上这种事，还不是因为雷贝里欧的警察连个流窜犯罪团伙都解决不了，真是群尸位素餐的酒囊饭袋。”

“原来这位大明星一直觉得我们是酒囊饭袋呀。”一个温柔悦耳的女性声音从吉克背后响起。他的右肩传来一阵稍显冰凉的触感，吉克缓缓偏过头去，一只瘦小而骨节分明的手搭在他的肩膀上。他顺着那双手目光渐渐上移，纤细而不瘦弱的手臂，制服的袖口卷得相当高，散乱在肩上的黑色卷发，慵懒而秀丽的面容上镶嵌着一双让人印象深刻的下垂眼。“我是皮克，是这群酒囊饭袋组成的营救小队的队长。”那位警官在吉克的肩上最后轻轻捏了一下，然后将手伸到他面前。“幸会。”

吉克尴尬地挠了挠头，半天才反应过来对面的女警是想和他握手，连忙伸手上前道。 “呃，幸会。我是吉克，是艾伦·耶格尔的哥哥。”

“你就不用自我介绍了。”皮克微笑道。“你可是雷贝里欧的英雄。谁没和你在电视里打过照面呢？”

“我就没有过。”利威尔举手道。

皮克轻轻地“噢”了一声，疑惑地朝马加特和耶雷娜的方向问道：“这是谁？”

“我也不知道，吉克把他带来的。吉克？”

“这是利威尔·阿克曼，我弟弟的，呃。”吉克吞了一口唾沫。“朋友——”他斜瞟一眼，感觉自己正在被利威尔锐利的目光穿透。“——男朋友。你们懂的，大学生嘛。”吉克开始手舞足蹈地胡乱解释起来。“都比较爱到处玩，比如在这里开一个party，在那里认识点新朋友什么的。然后就……”

“事实上是未婚夫。我们计划这个月月底结婚。”利威尔毫不客气地打断了吉克。“而且我们并不是party上认识的。艾伦是全A生，不是游戏人生的人，他对此很严肃。我以为你知道得比任何人都更清楚，吉克。”

吉克正想张嘴反驳说他只不过是想打个比方，就听到对面的皮克捧着脸惊呼道：“哇，恭喜啊！”在两秒后又像意识到什么似的眉头轻蹙，表情怜悯地说：“噢，抱歉。在如此重要的时刻居然让你们遇上这种事。”

“所以我们得赶紧把艾伦救回来。”耶雷娜兴奋地说。“然后给婚礼做一场专题报道，一定相当惹人眼球——想想吧，穿西装的吉克，多么少见！”

马加特则转过头来看他。“吉克，你不厌其烦地和我们聊你弟弟，整天艾伦这艾伦那的，已经到全队哪天搞个艾伦知识问答竞赛都有人能拿满分的程度了。可是我们以前从来没听你提起过他有个未婚夫。”

“你猜怎么着，我也是昨天刚知道的。”吉克苦笑道。

“你这个哥哥是不是当得不太称职啊。”马加特半开玩笑半认真地说。

吉克知道自己不能和教练吵架，但他还是握紧了拳头想要从沙发上跳起来还嘴说点什么话让马加特难堪。他正要开口，却发现利威尔的手臂挡在了他面前。

“没事，不要怪他。艾伦就是那样，他不会什么事都说，即使对我也不会。”利威尔停顿了一下。“好吧，可能会和我说得多一些。”他瞥了一眼吉克，戴眼镜的男人看上去冷静点了。“不过，他不向你吐露内心想法并不代表他不在乎你——尽管你有时候很蠢。”

一阵古怪的宁静。就连耶雷娜也没对利威尔迟来许久的反击发表任何感想。

“请相信我们，阿克曼先生。”皮克率先打破沉默。“我们已经找到了绑匪的据点并且定下了详细的计划，三天之内一定能将你的恋人解救出来。”

“三天！”吉克和马加特同时惊呼道。

“球队怎么办？我们最重要的球员要缺席本赛季最重要的比赛了！”

“艾伦怎么办？他一定会饿坏的。而那已经是最好的情况了，万一绑匪想要撕票……天哪。”吉克的眼前浮现起一幅可怕的画面：艾伦被五花大绑，嘴里塞满了肮脏的抹布，绑匪拿着刀慢慢靠近，他泪流满面却动弹不得，只能任由……

“吉克。”耶雷娜担忧地喊了一声，她知道吉克在球场上向来以大心脏著称，心理素质绝佳，球队多次在他的冷静发挥下逆风翻盘。她还是第一次见到他如此张皇失措的一面。也只能是因为他那个宝贝弟弟了，耶雷娜想，她看到吉克恐慌得用双手抱住了头，眼镜歪到一边，不禁觉得面前的这个金发男人更可爱了。“你的眼镜掉了。”耶雷娜说着站起身，帮助他把眼镜正了回来。

“你说你们有个详细的计划？”利威尔继续问道，不去理会身旁慌张的二人。“我能参与吗？我也是警察，在帕拉迪斯警局工作。”他从衣袋里取出了自己的警官证。“我对雷贝里欧不熟，但我了解艾伦，或许我有办法缩短营救时间。”

皮克还没来得及说话，便听到一旁的吉克有些激动的声音。

“小姐，如果他都能参与，那我也得参与。”他说着站了起来。“我必须亲眼看到我弟弟被救出来，而不是无动于衷干等结果。抱歉了教练。”

“你不用道歉，吉克。”马加特正拿着一块绢布擦拭着额头上的汗水。“家庭第一，对于你来说尤其这样。像我这样的固执老头也明白这个道理。我不是只在乎胜利的机器，我也有家人。”中年男人温和地说。“但我还是希望你弟弟的未婚夫说的缩短时间是真的，球队需要你，吉克。”

“我需要了解计划的详细内容。”利威尔说。“但以我之前的经验判断，如果一切顺利，耗时不会超过一天。”

“你很自信啊。”吉克的语气里带了一丝不易察觉的讽刺。

“不是你说希望雷贝里欧的警察都和我一样吗？”利威尔挑起眉毛。“再说了，就算你不相信我，你至少也该相信艾伦。你难道觉得他是那种会乖乖顺从绑匪的指示毫不反抗的人吗？”

“我想正因为艾伦不是会坐以待毙的人，吉克才那么担心他。”耶雷娜说。

“没错。”皮克点头道。“有的时候无谓的反抗会增加救援行动失败的概率。”

“这就是为什么我一定要去。”利威尔语气坚定。“如果艾伦留下些什么提示的话，很可能只有我才能读懂。”

-

最终除了马加特以外的三个人都加入了皮克的特别行动小组，若是换了别人，恐怕得费好一番功夫和其他警员解释，但对于这位相当懂得如何展现自己魅力的黑发女士来说，说服他们简直易如反掌。于是他们在大约半小时以后便驱车前往他们预计的绑匪窝点。

“想要以艾伦为威胁，找我索要5000万？”吉克一边阅读着绑匪留下的信息，一边评论道。“做梦吧，要我拿5000万颗石头往你们脸上扔还差不多。”

他们的车在一栋废弃的公寓楼旁边停了下来。


End file.
